


Tension

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Mission objective: Fuck Connor senseless





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I can't write??? Sorry. I ship the shit out of this, though.

Not much could be said about Nines. He kept to himself regularly, occasionally offering a quip when Gavin offered his “opinion” or speaking to Connor through indirect communication. Nods, wireless messages, whatever they could manage without being noticed. Relationships in the workplace were unethical, they both knew this, and came to the mutual agreement that it would never happen.

           However, when Connor gave in, Nines found himself losing whatever shred of self control he had. It started out innocent enough, just an invitation to Connor's apartment to relax together. A common, friendly activity for the two. However, sexual frustration seemed to ruin many things, as Nines was beginning to learn. 

             The winks and occasional brushing of hands never seemed to lead to anything before, definitely not this. Nines was unsure of how things escalated so quickly, unsure of when the occasional flirtation turned into Connor riding his own fingers for Nines to watch. He certainly wasn't complaining, however.

           The way Connor writhed under his own touch was oh so sweet, Nines could only watch in pure awe. His expression was impassive as ever, but fuck, he wasn't thinking straight. Just the sight had him overheating, watching his inferior push his fingers into his ass was turning Nines on like he couldn't believe. There was something so undeniably wrong about the entire situation, it seemed to heighten Nines’ arousal. 

          Connor’s button up shirt leaned off to the side, revealing one freckled shoulder. Only three of his buttons were still together, the usually crisp, ironed shirt now a rumpled, wrinkled mess. The rest of his clothes were discarded on the floor in a messy pile. What a pretty sight he was, on his knees, legs spread, one hand working his ass, the other running over every inch of skin. 

          Nines sat himself at the edge of the bed, mattress dipping under his weight. Connor was fucking himself furiously, headboard banging against the wall in no particular pattern or rhythm. The continuous thump and Connor's whines would certainly land them a noise complaint. 

          Nines could only imagine how Connor's wrist had to have felt, bent at an awkward angle under him as he knelt over them, rolling his hips, bouncing and rocking on top of them in a seemingly endless loop. Nines asked Connor to do this for him, but he seemed to want more. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to fill him up, he wanted those little moans and whimpers to be of his name. He wanted Connor  _ screaming  _ his name. 

_           Mission objective: Fuck Connor senseless _

 

         “Connor-” Nines was going to speak, he was going to ask Connor for permission to destroy him, but his partner was always one step ahead, always ready for whatever Nines threw at him. 

         “Yes, please fuck me, I need you!” Connor cried out, pulling off of his fingers with a whine. Nines concluded that Connor liked feeling full, he took note. 

          Nines was much too dressed for Connor's liking, but he was so fucking desperate, fuck, he needed his cock and he needed it more than he had ever needed anything in his life. Nines unbuttoned his pants, and Connor decided to crawl over to him, lubricant leaking down his pale thighs, dripping from his pretty little ass. Fuck, Nines wanted that ass, he wanted to destroy him, and he wanted him to like it. 

          “You're filthy, Connor.” Nines commented, pulling his lubricated cock from his pants, Connor watched it as it sprung up from the fabric. He clambered onto Nines’ lap, nothing calculated or planned about the motion. Nines wondered vaguely what it would be like to let instinct take over, to let himself be so human, so primal, but quickly stopped when Connor positioned himself. He was going to learn soon. 

           The head of Nines’ cock was barely pressed into Connor before he quickly sunk down, taking the entirety of the length. Nines hissed through his teeth, fuck, it felt great. Connor let out a particularly loud whine, which was met with an equally loud thump against the wall from Connor's neighbor. Whatever, it didn't matter. It wasn't like Connor couldn't regularly hear him scream over the phone or jerk off. He thought of it as payback.

          “Fuck, Connor.” Nines was at a loss for words. Connor was so tight around him, and the way his muscles contracted, squeezing around Nines’ cock, like it was trying to forcefully pull an orgasm out of him was so much. 

          Connor set a pace. What a fucking  _ power bottom _ . He rolled his hips, just like when he rode his fingers. Nines put his hands on his partner's waist, providing an almost bruising grip. Connor disabled his skin’s automatic healing, hoping for RK900 to leave marks all over his body, hoping for the larger android to claim Connor as his very own. Nines may have been bad with subtlety, but he understood this hint, immediately latching onto his shoulder, then neck. 

          Connor's head rolled to the side that Nines wasn't sucking on, leaving blue and purple hickeys and deep bitemarks on every visible patch of skin. Connor whimpered, the sound so weak and pathetic, but so fucking hot. It proved just how much stronger Nines was, just what kind of power he had over the smaller android. 

          Connor grasped his cock and started stroking in time to his movements, hips jerking upwards erratically. He was close, so fucking close, and Nines could see it. Nines licked up Connor's neck, the divot under his throat, the junction between throat and shoulder. Any bit of exposed flesh was covered in synthetic saliva. He needed Connor to cum, he needed to see the way his face contorted in pleasure. 

         Nines had to hold himself back and try to repress his need for release as Connor kept riding him. Everything in Connor's body felt so tight, he was so close to release. One more pump of his fist and he was done, cumming in thick ropes onto him and Nines’ shirts with what Nines could only describe as incoherent babbling that sounded vaguely like his name. 

         As much as Nines would have liked to last much longer than Connor, he did not. He was right behind him, hands gripping wildly at Connor's form as he let out a breathless grunt. It was unlike anything Nines had ever experienced. Fuck, no wonder humans become so addicted to sex. 

         “I'd like to think of this as a big  _ ‘Fuck you’  _ to Cyberlife.” Connor chuckled in between pants as he climbed off of Nines, collapsing onto his back next to him. He was trying his best to catch his breath, chest heaving uncontrollably. Nines tucked himself away, wincing as his oversensitive cock rubbed against the rough fabric of his jeans. He could live.

         “I am unsure of your meaning.” Nines lied down on his back, holding Connor next to him, feeling warmth spread across his entire being. 

          “You were designed to replace me. We were never supposed to coexist, but I believe that this is coexisting in its truest form.” Connor draped a hand over Nines’ chest, grabbing a handful of the fabric as his eyes fluttered close. He let out a small breath as he cuddled up closer. 

          “This was a horrible decision, Connor. If anybody discovered the events of tonight, we could be fired. Or, more likely, this will ruin the professionalism of our relationship.” Nines stated. He didn't care much, but he still felt the need to point it out, understanding that Connor would feel about the same. 

              Connor didn't respond, only hummed quietly and contentedly. He didn't care, he was just satisfied. Three months of sexual tension finally resolved in one glorious fuck. He was pretty convinced that it was the best moment of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, do y'all want to drop me suggestions? Because I would be more than happy to take them and fuck them up completely.


End file.
